


I Knew Him

by ConfusedCyndaquil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: The First Avenger Spoilers, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedCyndaquil/pseuds/ConfusedCyndaquil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an angsty, gay li'l poem. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew Him

We shared a life  
Before he slipped away  
Running through dark alleyways  
Holding hands, risking our lives  
We could see through each other's eyes  
Pretending to be heroes  
Until we were

Medals on his chest  
Lead in mine  
Kisses and good luck,  
Both became rare  
They spaced apart  
And ceased

He fell,  
Never to be found again  
I fell,  
They wouldn't even let me bury him  
He took my dog tags with him,  
Under ground  
I carried his into the future

Seventy years went past  
We were lost in the ice  
He was more than a brother to me,  
More than a friend,  
I knew him


End file.
